Mute
by Pumashirt Panthershirt
Summary: What if Mabel and the others took Dipper's voice crack remix too far? A Bottomless Pit: Voice Over AU (Rated T because I'm paranoid). Family bonding one-shot.


**Hey guys! I'm here with another fanfiction! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper ran through the woods, arm bursting in pain. He broke through the trees to find Mabel, Soos, and Wendy spinning Waddles around and laughing. "Guys! Guys! I think I just got bit by a snake! I need you to get me to a hospital quick!" he exclaimed in pain, his voice cracking the slightest. He heard the others start to laugh at him. "What? What's so funny?"

"Eh-sorry, it's just so hard to focus with that squeaky puberty voice you got there," his grunkle answered.

"My what?" Dipper was shocked. _Do they only care about what I sound like?.. What if that snake was poisonous or something?!_

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Dipper! Your voice is hilarious!" his sister replied, mocking a voice crack.

"Are you saying my voice cracks? My voice doesn't crack!" the embarrassed tween defended.

"Dude, no offense, but your voice cracks so much we already made a techno remix out of it!" Soos chimed in, bringing out a tape recorder. He pressed play, while the others started dancing to it.

"Do I really sound like that?.." Dipper asked, face red in humiliation.

"Oh! Here comes my favorite part!" Wendy exclaimed, as the tape recorder finished with a voice crack filled,"Stop it guys!" The group burst into laughter as Dipper raised the bill of his hat down and went inside, rubbing his arm. Mabel watched as the door slammed. _I wonder if Dipper's okay.. Nah! He's probably fine! It wasn't **that **embarrassing!_ She shook off her thoughts and joined Soos and Wendy in another game of Spin the Pig!

* * *

Dipper sighed as the door slammed behind him. He heard laughter outside and sniffled the slightest. _They're probably laughing at the tape again... Is my voice really that much of an offense?.. _The pain in his arm reminded him of the snake encounter. The boy quickly ran to the medicine closet and got disinfectant and a band-aid. He looked at himself in the mirror, remembering how the others reacted to his voice. _I bet they would be a lot happier if I didn't have that voice.. but what's the point in getting another? They might hate that one too! There are too many variables. __  
_

He hissed in pain as he rubbed the disinfectant on his arm. _Might as well just not talk at all... It's a win-win situation. They won't have to hear my terrible voice again, and I won't have to go through the troubles of owning the worst voice in history.. _The boy looked at his reflection again. _It's not like they'll notice..._

* * *

"I'm gonna go ask if Dipper wants to go to Greasy's Diner with us!" Mabel exclaimed, opening the back door, and running inside. "Dipper?" the girl called. She heard a grumble come from upstairs. Mabel opened her room door to see Dipper spread out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey Dip, wanna go to the Diner with us?" The boy ignored her. "Dip?.."

Mabel got closer to her brother. He turned away but not before the girl saw his red, puffy eyes. "Dipper.. are you okay? You can tell me anything, remember?" She was worried and confused. _Why isn't he talking to me?.. Is it because of the tape? No, it couldn't be. Dipper wouldn't take offense to that.. right?_

"Mabel! What's taking you and your brother so long?!" a gruff voice rang from outside. Dipper finally got up, grabbing his hat. He walked out the door, still ignoring his distressed sister.

"Uh.. we're coming Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called back. She followed her brother down the stairs, still trying to grab his attention. To make him say at least _something. _They finally got out of the Shack, meeting Stan and Soos in the dirt parking lot.

"Finally! Come on!" the con man exclaimed, as he entered Soos' pickup truck. Dipper and Mabel each got into the back, not talking to each other. The boy stared out the window as the truck started.

"Dipper, you okay dude?" the handy man asked, noticing the boy's odd behavior.

"Yea, you're usually talking about that weird book right about now. Have you found anything to help with that terrible voice you got yet?" Stan joked. Dipper pulled the bill of his cap down, ignoring the questions. Everyone stayed quiet until they reached the Din-

* * *

"Dipper... you don't have to continue..." a worried voice interrupted. Mabel, Soos, and Stan looked at the boy worriedly as they watched tears stream down his face. "You know we love you, right kid? I mean we sometimes make fun of you, but only because we thought you only thought of it as a joke.." The group sat in silence for a while as they dropped in the darkness of the pit.

"I-I know... It's just that sometimes, I start to think th-that everything that everyone says about me is... true. But it is in a way... you know? I'm not manly, I'm not the toughest kid in the world, and my voice does crack. I just try so hard to make everyone _proud,_ but it never works. I'm always disappointing one person. Whether it's you guys, Wendy, my parents, or m-myself..." the boy broke the silence.

Everyone started at Dipper in shock. Grunkle Stan especially. _That kid's been holding that kind of burden for this long? _"Dipper... you don't have to please anyone.. To us, you're already perfect, in your own unique way. We only make fun of you sometimes because we know you can handle it. You don't have to prove anything..." the grunkle said, sincere with every word.

Dipper looked up at everyone. "Th-thanks Grunkle Stan..." he muttered, showing a slight smile. They again floated in silence. Dipper felt a big weight lift off his shoulders.

"Feelin' any better yet bro bro?" his sister asked him.

"Yea, I guess I do..." the boy answered. "I guess I do.."

* * *

**Wow, I did not expect it to get this long XD. Yay for my longest one-shot ever! Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed my take on The Bottomless Pit's Voice Over! Please R &amp; R! Til' next time! Onwards Aoshima!**


End file.
